


Fireside.

by iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Frostbite, Gen, Short, Trans Character, platonic but still nice and ship-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention/pseuds/iwaschosenfortheconstitutionalconvention
Summary: Alex falls into a pond when trying to take a shortcut, and who saves him other than George Washington.
Relationships: George Washington / Alexander Hamilton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Fireside.

George had heard a scream and immediately he had dropped the parchment he was holding, a letter to Congress he’d been reviewing for hastily scribbled mistakes made by his right hand man, Alexander Hamilton. He rushed towards the sound, almost still hearing the high noise echoing on the snow.

It slowed him down, tugging at his boots and dampening his coat. He still pushed, knowing whoever’s life may be in danger if he didn’t get there in time.

Alex.

Alex was struggling for air in the iced-over pond, in a hole made in the thin ice.

Oh god.

George will never admit it, but he panicked at the thought of possibly losing Alexander. He reached out across the ice for the younger boy’s hand, and thanked the gods he’d caught it. He barely struggled to pull him out of the icy water, the boy in obvious shock. George stood, then bent down to pick him up.

No soldiers questioned him when he ran, holding an unconscious Alexander, to his cabin. They all stepped aside, fearing for Alex’s life. He was, however, quite popular among them.

George, once inside with Alex, began sliding the boy’s coat off of him, the blue fabric darker than normal since it was soaked with ice water. He made quick work of the vest, (the boots required a little work).

He ran to the windows, drawing the blinds before exposing more skin. He quickly lit a fire in the fireplace, and got a blanket ready for the “little lion” as most of the men called him.

He unbuttoned Alex’s pants and tugged them down, the tight material sticking to his freezing, trembling thighs. Alex did wake around that point, and looked around.

“Alex, stay still, I need you to stay still.” George pleaded, and Alex listened, equally scared. George pulls off the socks he’d been wearing, completely inside out once they were off, and unbuttoned Alex’s shirt, tugging it off, to find-

Bandages?

“Alex, are you hurt?”

“Um, yeah, don’t, um, don’t take those off.” He felt his heartbeat speed up.

“They’re going to peel your skin off.”

“So be it.”

“No, not ‘so be it’, Alex, I’m taking them off of you, we can always replace them-”

“I said no.”

“We don’t have time for this! I have to get you warm, you’re going to die!” He said, forcefully tugging Alex’s underwear off, yet again, sticking to his pale skin. Alex... squeaked? And covered his crotch with his hands, and George then began with the bandages. He used his pocketknife and cut them down the middle, not expecting what was to come.

Breasts?

“Alex?”

“Just, just don’t-” his face flushed red. So did Washington’s, seeing as he’d never had a case like this before when helping a frost bitten soldier.

Alex sacrificed an arm to cover them, tears streaming down his face as George wrapped his shivering, naked form in the warm blanket and laid him down by the fire, on a mattress he kept there for this occasion only. Or for the worst frostbite injuries.

Alex shivered violently, again, and George took off his wet coat as well, hanging it up and sitting down by the fire, by Alex.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I... you said it was an injury, I thought nothing of it.”

Alex was silent, as close as possible to the fire, uncomfortable in the presence of Washington, who now knew his secret.

A moment of silence, which Alex relished but also panicked about. What was George thinking? Was he going to have him replaced? Was he going to-

“I’m not upset.” His General breaks the silence.

“You’re not?” Alex whispers.

“I’m... To be honest, I’m proud of you. I didn’t know. You’re,” he searched for words. “You’re so brave.”

“I don’t want to be treated differently.” Alex said, turning away from George.

“And why would I treat you differently?”

“Because I’m just a fucking girl.” Alex spat, hating the words that had fallen from his lips.

“You’re not, and I’ll never see you as such.” George said, looking down at him.

“Really?” Alex said, unaware of the loving look he was getting from his commanding officer.

The unprofessional look he was getting from his commanding officer.

“Truly.” George said, and placed a warm, large hand on Alex’s hip. For once, Alex didn’t pull away.

“Thanks for saving me.” Alex said and sat up, wrapping the blanket around himself tighter.

“Of course. How exactly did you fall in?”

“I was just walking through camp and I figured I’d take a shortcut, and the ice looked thick enough, so..”

“Ah. That pond never freezes thickly enough to walk over.” George stated, not knowing where to go with what he was going to say. “Maybe don’t use any more shortcuts.”

“Okay, okay,” Alex agreed, laughing a little to himself. “I’m just thinking about how badly this could’ve gone. Maybe Lee would’ve saved me and then told the whole camp my secret. Maybe Laf, but that wouldn’t have been a problem, he’s my friend. Maybe...”

“Maybe you should go to sleep, it’s getting late.” 

Alexander made to stand up, but George put a hand on his shoulder.

“Alex, you do understand you almost drowned, right? Your lungs can fill up with fluid within days of drowning. You need to stay under supervision.” George said.

“I’m staying here?” Alex sat back down.

“You’re staying here.” George said and got up to sleep on the couch behind the mattress. “Do you want some warm clothes? I’m sure you can borrow some of mine.”

“Oh, yeah. Thanks.” Alex shivered again.

“I’m going to go get them, so stay here.”

Alex waited patiently, knowing George was tired from carrying him and from initially saving him.

George came back downstairs holding a big sweater, underwear, and soft sleep pants. (Also, very fuzzy socks Martha had knitted him.) he handed the bundle to Alex.

“Call me back in when you’re done, I’ll wait outside the door.” He said and sat down on the stairs, waiting for Alex to finish.

Alex quickly donned the comfy clothes and laid back down on the mattress, enjoying the moment of silence.

“Alright, I’m done.” He said, and heard the staircase creak as George stood and walked back into view.

Oh.

He looks positively adorable.

George makes his way to the boy and hugs him tightly, feeling Alex return the hug and rest his head over his broad shoulder.

“Stay.” Alex said, holding on tight to the general’s jacket, and pulling him down onto the mattress with him.

“You want me to sleep with you?”

“Constant supervision, remember?” Alex said, throwing the blanket over both of them as the fire warmed their chilled bodies.


End file.
